User talk:Kusarigama
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cosmic Event Empowerment page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 19:59, September 7, 2016 (UTC) 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. :1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. :1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. '' Both Telepathy and Mind Control have as a Limitation "May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only." --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Some exist because they aren't just the base power but using other power to get the same effect. Others are one of those cases when you overlook obvious and don't delete them as they are made. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:47, September 20, 2016 (UTC) take this up with kuo, as i have no good answer on this at all. Gabriel456 (talk) 11:24, September 26, 2016 (UTC) See my last post. It hasn't changed from that. HE will be deleted when I have spare time to fix every page it's on. Illusion Eye was covered by other power already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Should have been HV = Hypnotic Vision. I was/am in hurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC) First you bring Hypnotic Vision as example of powers that are too similar to their parent-power. When I agree to delete it you go to that page and complain it's up-coming deletion. Would some consistency be too much to ask? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, September 27, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Please learn how to use Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Series isn't optional. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, October 19, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, add the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Hermes is not the god of science, and never has been stated too. the muses are the personifications of inspiration not science. And no, they are not considered embodiments. Hermes roles are thus- messanger of the gods, god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, border crossings, guide to the Underworld. There is nothing about him ever having anything to do with science. He is not a user and never has been.SageM (talk) 03:03, October 21, 2016 (UTC)SageM Also only certain greek gods embody their roles and aspects, Hermes does not. Don't make stuff up please. Also even the admins have agreed that most greek gods don't fit the various embodiments.SageM (talk) 03:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC)SageM Added them to Acid Generation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, October 31, 2016 (UTC) re: Corruption Beam/Ball Go right ahead. Smijes08 (talk) 20:21, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Nope, he was added before and removed, as he didn't fit the requirements. At the moment there are no valid users.SageM (talk) 21:48, November 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Simply add the water dwelling tortoises into Variations, either as group or by genus if possible. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Please figure out how to get the infobox right, I had to add over half of the works. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:15, December 5, 2016 (UTC) None of them are users. nor have they ever shown anything like supertasking. Also the One-Above-All never shows off his powers except once (when he recreated the multiverse) Supertasking doesn't really have any users, as its impossible to prove the user is doing an infinite amount of tasks at once.SageM (talk) 04:47, January 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM What she did was to return the card into it's default state, ''not sealing it into something new. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:55, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Say, do you happen to have a user for Spatial Direction Manipulation? Basically, this manipulates a direction and everything in it. So basically, this makes west become east, east become north, north become south, you get the idea. Everything in that direction is also rearranged into another direction, and space may be rearranged/pushed aside for those directions as well. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:34, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Why thank you. I appreciate it. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with a user for Protection Embodiment. I forgot Bastet embodies the Eye of Ra, I should of known because I remember on the old show Dark Angel when Max was stealing a Bastet golden idol she listed off her stats and that was one of them. Anyway thanks!! --Я☻ҰĀℓğטĀЯб-Єℓ│דЄ (talk) 22:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Infobox. You leave extra empty space between sentences. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Please learn to create infoboxes right, that includes Power/Ability, description and series on the pic description. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, February 12, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:52, February 12, 2017 (UTC) That book is the only reference to Setem, which I already mentioned before. Outside of that there is no other mention of him in Egyptian Mythology. Like it said before, he is only mentioned offhand and given no other backstory or valid information for him. Thus he does not count as a user.SageM (talk) 23:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC)SageM if your going to make a new power, learn how to add an infobox before you complete the page. In fact the infobox is supposed to be the first thing you do when making a new page. It makes more work for other users if you can't figure out how to do that.SageM (talk) 04:25, February 21, 2017 (UTC)SageM Thanks! I gotta say, thank you for adding known users and what not to the Infusion pages I've made recently (Oil Infusion, Slime Infusion, etc.). I didn't really think those pages had any known users. Smijes08 (talk) 12:21, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Please figure out how to add powers to replace links with changed names. I've been fixing them every time you add new power to Attack-pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:41, February 25, 2017 (UTC) You aren't the only one who has problems with that, just the one who does so many powers to add so I have to Edit it. Have you considered Editing in Source (button on top in Edit)? It shows the page in text which makes problems very obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead with the power, sounds like a good idea. Only if electricity, sound, thermal and radiant energies are variations of Kinetic Energy in RW too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Yo, what do you think of my new Avatar Manipulation page? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:54, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Why thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 18:57, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Miss Chievous (talk) 01:03, April 13, 2017 (UTC)Miss Chievous If you would like to, you could join the villains wiki! 20a. When you make powers that have other powers as their sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Earth Transmutation has quite a few Variations... --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, April 25, 2017 (UTC) All he does is bond with the earth as long as he was in contact with it. He cannot manipulate his personal gravity in any way, and in fact there is no mention of him ever manipulating his own gravity. Its just bonding with the ground in such a way that it makes him immovable. So yes, you are reading it wrong. He never had the power to control his personal gravity. And besides, he no longer has that power anyway. So he doesn't count anymore even if he did.SageM (talk) 21:03, May 9, 2017 (UTC)SageM i'll try doing the info boxes correctly but i can't guarntee it will work, and how do you make the thumbnail big? i tried pasting a picture on google word then dragging it on the wiki but it didnt work. -Nickthebrick1 ok, um whats classic edit, and how do you get the words to be italic ''or '''bold. '''im trying to figure it out when you said enlarge the picture, did you mean imagewidth? if show how large does it have to be? hey Kusarigama, i need some help. sometimes when i put in a picture of a new page, i can't change the name of the picture. it's all numbers and i can give it a proper title. i don't know if it's a glitch or not what should i do? Nickthebrick1 (talk) 01:56, May 25, 2017 (UTC)Nickthebrick1 yes i would love the digital flight picture to be called video thrusters, i been trying to edit the name here on the wiki but it left me no result, can you fix it for me? okay, thanks im going to try to fix video infusion's and concrete constructs image names 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. Basically meaning that all Conceptual Element Manipulations use that form, so if you want to change Earth, please do the same to all of CEM's. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:33, June 2, 2017 (UTC) It was already fine the way it was. It was already fine the way it was. there was no reason to change it.SageM (talk) 20:58, June 2, 2017 (UTC)SageM OK, I check it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:59, June 2, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery series ''isn't in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:33, June 5, 2017 (UTC) the power you made exists already, make sure to do a search next time. Before you make a new power, check to make sure it doesn't already exist first. As Divine Energy Absorption already exists on this wiki as divine power absorption and divine siphoning. Check the category associated with the power to make sure its not already listed there first.SageM (talk) 21:30, June 7, 2017 (UTC)SageM I pretty much agree with your point that DS and DPA don't really cover DEA does, which is why I didn't delete it. It could be merged with either of those but I can't decide which one it should be, Death Magic - go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, what did you think of my Action Manipulation page? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:32, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 13:37, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Since you're moving sound from elements to energy, I do hope you also removed all of them from elements instead of just adding them to to energy? BTW, if there isn't energy equivalent, follow other energy pages (like fire) and use element page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Yo, what did you think of my three new powers? (Objectivity Manipulation, Room Manipulation and Passageway Manipulation) CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:46, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! And in a way, yes they were. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:06, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Miming makes use of Imaginary Constructs and such and can do things like eating imaginary food and taking imaginary medicine, Motion Mimicry doesn't. By the way, please add the signature next time you message anyone. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:32, June 25, 2017 (UTC) So what do you think of my Hyper Acceleration page? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:55, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Glad you like it. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:15, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks very much! Appreciate it. ChocolateElemental (talk) 13:37, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Say, what did you think of my Springy Movement page? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:50, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! The movement works like a apring coil, the user springs into different positions and movements. I was going to use that analogy, but I was told to try not to. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:41, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Good point, fixing it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Sure �� Imouto 02:59, July 2, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan If Marvel page says he uses gravity, then yes. Otherwise it's debatable at best. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Say, what do you think of my Enhanced Wits page? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:33, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Say, what do you think of my Animated Art Manipulation page? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:58, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Please check out the Aether Bomb Generation and Nether Bomb Generation pages you created, some extra work is required to avoid deletion (see the comments). Best upgrade them asap before they vanish ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 01:46, July 13, 2017 (UTC) It is what we are now aiming for, yes. I agree massive contents are more confusing than helpful, but each power also needs their own specific identity to deserve a page of its own, so a balanced middle-ground is necessary. You did quite well on this regard with the upgrade of your Bomb Generation pages : neither too little nor too much, just the right balance ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:41, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Please stop removing empty lines between sections, they are there for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:46, July 14, 2017 (UTC) You mean the ones on Variations that don't have power yet? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 18, 2017 (UTC) I'd say those are doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:14, July 18, 2017 (UTC) It already exists Its already pretty much covered by Divine Vessel.SageM (talk) 03:42, July 25, 2017 (UTC)SageM I think we may have something like that... don't quote me tho. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Actually its ok to answer on behalf of another if you already know a power like that exists. Its been done countless times by other users besides me on other users pages. Its done so that the same power isn't made again and prevents it from having to be deleted after its made. If he said it was ok but the power already existed first then you would have just wasted the admins time, sometimes its necessary to step in and say something. Thats why there are conversations on the admins or another users page about things just like this.SageM (talk) 18:30, July 25, 2017 (UTC)SageM